Greyson Oneshots
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: A whole bunch of Oneshots about a boy named Greyson with brown hair and brown eyes. Seriously, these things'll go on forever...Cute, fluffy, romantic, dramatic, angsty,sad, whatever your in the mood for I guarentee will be in here. Insert your name in General Character ones, and I do requests too! R&R? Oh, btw I don't own any of the Greyson Chance songs!
1. Lights

** General Character**

I walked down the brightly lit London street, gripping Greyson's hand in mine. I could feel the layer of warmth from his skin, even though we were both wearing gloves. He squeezed my hand a little gently as we both stared awestruck at the beautiful frosty street with the bright lights illuminating the chilly air.

"How beautiful is this?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear as he pulled me just a little closer to him. "This street with these lights?"

"It's amazing, Grey," I replied, tearing my eyes away to look at him. He was smiling his beautiful, pearly smile as he looked all around with wide, childish eyes. I leaned my head on his soft shoulder, loving the feeling of his worn leather jacket against my cheek as I breathed in his sweet, Greyson-y smell. I thanked God for the thousandth time that He had sent me Greyson.

"There's only one more thing in this whole world that's prettier than this city," Greyson said in a soft voice, and his breath was white against the air.

"What?" I asked, reaching up and tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You, my little London girl," Greyson ran his fingertip across the tip of my nose in a single, swift motion and I giggled.

"That's so sweet, but I hardly think visiting London once with you constitutes me being a little London girl."

Greyson chuckled and stopped walking, so I did too. His eyes found and locked on mine as we stood on the deserted, quiet street facing each other.

"This is so lame," he said with a shy grin. "But I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you look tonight."

"Aw, Greyson," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He leaned forward a little, close enough for me to count the light freckles sprinkled around his nose. His beautiful, baby brown eyes sparkled as I leaned in a little too and our lips met to form sparks brighter, even than the city lights.

"I was wrong," Greyson's soft, sweet lips parted from mine as he whispered. "There is something else more beautiful than these lights."

"Hmm?"

"A perfect kiss from the perfect girl in the perfect place."

I felt my cheeks glow and my smile grow.

"Thank you," I reached up to push a lock of his brown hair out of his eyes. He reached up and held my hand to his cheek for a moment with his eyes closed, and then pulled away,

"I wish we could stay out here forever, but unfortunately I think my toes might be frostbitten."

"It is cold," I agreed with Greyson, linking our fingers together again as we started to walk. Part of it was for warmth, but mostly it was because I just wanted to hold Greyson's hand.

We found our way to the hotel we were staying at, and walked into the giant, circular doors.

"Greyson," I laughed, reaching for him as I stepped forward into one of the turning cubicles.

"Nooo," he chuckled, reaching out to me and walking into the on behind mine. We stared at each other as we turned with the sheet of glass separating us.

Greyson mouthed something, but I couldn't make it out. Giggling, I stepped out of the doors and into the hotel.

"What were you trying to say?" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

"I was telling you I loved you," he said, pushing the button for our floor.

"Oh, well I love you too," I couldn't help but smile as our hearts soared and our stomachs plummeted. The elevator dinged and we got to our floor. Greyson pretended to push the doors open, and then flexed his muscles as they pushed apart automatically.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" I teased.

"I've been working out," Greyson joked, and I grinned as I swiped the key card to our hotel. We walked inside the room, and he closed the door.

The floor was modern wood and the two beds were enormous, grandly built and with snowy white sheets and feather comforters. In the corner was a kitchen area, and next to the door was a bathroom.

"Bed time?" Greyson suggested with a yawn. I glanced at the clock over the wall mounted TV and saw it was well past midnight.

"I think so," I nodded, wandering over to the suitcases. I glanced from my pink matching luggage set to Greyson's green one, then bent down over the latter.

"Will you do me a favor, Greyson?"

"Of course."

"Will you close your eyes so I can be extremely sneaky and steal one of your shirts so I can wear it to bed?"

"Okay," Greyson clamped his hands over his eyes adorably. "Just tell me when you're done."

"I hope you're house never gets robbed," I laughed at him.

"That makes two of us, I'd let them take whatever they needed."

"Okay, I'm done," I giggled, making my way to the bathroom with Greyson's worn, gray plain v neck and a pair of my fluffy shorts in my hands. I closed the bathroom door and changed quickly, then brushed out my hair and took off my makeup. I brushed my teeth, and then walked back out to where Greyson was. He stood, already changed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a Hard Rock Café pullover sweatshirt.

"I was gonna wear that shirt," Greyson laughed, pinching the fabric of his gray t that fit me perfectly.

"Well you look cozy anyway," I said. I walked over to my bed and climbed in as Greyson walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came out a minute later and walked to my bed.

"May I tuck you in?" he asked with adoring eyes.

"Please."

Greyson leaned over and pulled the sheets up to my chin.

"Okay, the art of tucking someone in is an ancient and noble one," Greyson said in a faux British accent. "You need to make sure you really tuck them preciously."

Greyson pushed the folds of the sheets in at my waist, burrowing them under me. He did it all the way from my toes to my chin until I was swaddled in and couldn't move.

"And then what?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"And then," he continued in the same accent. "You have to gently glaze the top with the blankets."

He did the same thing with the blankets, his accent making me giggle until I was stuck completely and couldn't move.

"Okay, now that I'm stuck what's next?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Well, next this happens," Greyson's hands drifted over the blankets and he started to tickle me.

"Grey," I wiggled and giggled and wiggled some more. "I can't get out! Stop! Ahahahaaha! This should be illegal!"

"And that," Greyson was overcome with laughter as I succeeded in un-tucking myself. "Is the proper way to tuck somebody into bed."

"You need to rethink that," I said, throwing the blankets off. "I'm not sure but I bet there's a more…calming way to."

"Okay, okay, lemme try again," Greyson watched as I settled myself down on the bed again. He retrieved the sheets and drew them up over me, then did the same with the blankets. Then he gently tucked them into me, and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"How was that?"

"Perfect," I beamed up at him. "You're an expert now."  
He grinned and reached down to brush my hair off my face.

"Goodnight," he said quietly, and he started to walk to his bed. "Sweet dreams."

"Greyson, wait," I called after him and he turned around.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I please have another kiss?"

He smiled and walked over to me, and then sat beside me on my bed.

"Where?" he breathed, looking from my plush pink lips to my rosy cheeks, wondering which was the best to plant a kiss on.

"Surprise me," I closed my eyes and found Greyson's lips pressed onto mine in a slow, careful kiss. He pulled away after three or four seconds then met my eyes with a grin.

"Thank you," I said, turning onto my side contently and pulling my legs up under me. My bed was so soft and comfortable and warm, rain had started to splash against the windows in a lullaby, the golden lights of our hotel room were comforting and the city lights were all around us, but didn't compare to the light of the sparks between Greyson and me when we kissed. I felt so grown up, and so content, and most importantly, so loved.

"Love you, Grey."

"Love you too," he walked over to his bed and shut the lights off. The room was cascaded into darkness with nothing but the sound of rain hitting our windows and the lights which I could still see from our window. A few shut off as I watched, the buildings they belonged to closing for the night.

I listened to him as he settled in and his breathing slowed down in a methodic, lullaby like sound. I found myself drifting off, before I realized something was wrong. I didn't like being separated from Greyson, even though we were still in the same room. My half-asleep mind transformed those few feet of hardwood floor into a perilous ocean that got harder to cross the longer that I waited, so I sat up and tumbled out of my bed.

I found Greyson's bed with my eyes only half open and collapsed into it.

"Hi," I whispered. Even though his eyes were closed, I saw him smile by the lights outside our window.

"I was just going to come into your bed," he mumbled to me, turning and wrapping me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and heard his heartbeat, the most beautiful noise in the whole entire world.

"Goodnight, Greyson."

"Goodnight, my little London girl."

**Note: Hi everybody! I don't know if this is your first of my stories you are reading (or if you've read Cody Oneshots or Breaking The Rules which include Greyson) but if it is then you should probably know how I do these oneshots. I've written a lot, like over a hundred Cody oneshots that are published on here, and I'm doing the Greyson oneshots like I do those. So basically, a general character oneshot like this one is where I give no description or name of the female character and you can basically put yourself in her shoes. Dedicated oneshots are ones people ask for! If you'd like a oneshot with Greyson, all you need to do is ask! Fill out the form below, and don't forget to review because the people who review the most often get their oneshots first. I have people that come on and ask for a oneshot, then they'll review it and say like oh that was great and then not review again until they want another one. This is my biggest annoyance, so if that person's going to be you don't count on a oneshot…Anyway, here's the form! **

** Name:**

** Brief hair/eye description:**

** Brief personality description:**

** Event:**

** Other:**

** If you're confused, I made an example using myself and this oneshot. **

** Name: Gabi**

** Brief hair/eye description: Long light brownish gold hair, brown eyes**

** Brief personality description: I'm addicted to listening to music and I'm a hopeless romantic. Silly and crazy, but shy at first and I don't like new situations.**

** Event: They are in London at night.**

** Other: Add kisses!**

** So it's pretty easy to get a Greyson oneshot! Also, I'm writing about a million other stories on here so the more reviews Greyson oneshots get the faster I write them. Don't just be a reader, get involved! Also, if you're a Cody Simpson fan go check out my new OC form called Trouble In Paradise OC Form! Review, 143!**


	2. Babysitting

**General Character**

"Hailey, Kailey, dinner!" I called up the huge, wooden stairs for the two little girls my boyfriend Greyson and I were babysitting. The twins were his neighbors, and they were adorable with blonde pigtails, big green eyes, light freckles on their cheeks and matching outfits.

I watched as they bobbed down the stairs in matching outfits consisting of green silk shorts and a black beaded tank top. Their six year old bodies were incredibly tiny, fragile and delicate.

"I'm starving," Hailey piped up. The only way I could tell her apart from her sister was the golden chain locket with the letter H around her neck.

"Me too," Kailey said.

"Do you two share stomachs too?" I teased as we walked across the huge house to the dining room.

They both laughed their light, airy laughs in sync. I tried not to roll my eyes as we walked into the dining room. Through a babysitter's point of view, the twins were perfect; they never got into trouble, they always did their homework and chores, and they ate all their dinners and went to bed on time.

However through my point of view, they were too perfect and synchronized. I liked things to be edgier, a little more spontaneous. But they were nice girls, I got paid, and I got to stay out after my curfew with my boyfriend most nights since their mother worked nights and liked to have two babysitters on hand.

"I made your favorite, girls," Greyson said with a sunny smile as the kids walked sat down at their places at the dining room table-together, of course.

"Really?" Kailey kicked her feet back and forth.

"Yay!" Hailey squeaked.

"Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets," Greyson creaked the oven open, peeking his adorable head in and crinkling his nose at the heat. "And carrot sticks, and fruit salad."

They both smiled and I walked over the threshold into the modern kitchen, which had a window looking out at the dining room so we could keep an eye on the girls.

"Ow," Greyson quickly pulled his hand out of the oven and shook it as though trying to put out a fire.

"Grey, did you touch the hot tray?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded, wincing and showed me his finger which was already turning red.

"Silly, why didn't you use oven mits?" I grabbed his hand and examined it.

"I forgot…Will you kiss it better, please?"

"Greyson," I said, imploringly lowering his hand widening my eyes a little, innocently. "You can't do stuff like that. One day you're going to really hurt yourself!"

"I'll be okay, as long as you kiss it better!'

I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend, and so I took his hand and pressed my lips on his finger.

"Better?"

"Better."

Grinning, Greyson successfully removed the tray from the oven without burning any more appendages and I got the fruit salad out of the fridge ,which had as many buttons as a spaceship, since everything in the twins' house was hi-tech and fancy.

We brought out the food and gave it to the twins, who smiled and thanked us politely. Greyson sat down at one of the chairs and gestured for me to take the other, so I did.

"You're a good cook, Grey Grey," Hailey said with a flip of her perfect pigtails.

"Really good," Kailey agreed, beaming up at him.

"Well thank you, but it's just chicken nuggets," Greyson said with a chuckle. Both little girls had crushes on him, and it was fun to watch them flirt with my boyfriend. Of all the pretty blonde twins that could pay him lots of attention, it was lucky that the ones who did were only six.

"Really good chicken nuggets."

"Super good!"

Both girls took a simultaneous bite of their dinner and Greyson watched on with interest.

"You know," Greyson grabbed a chicken nugget off the plate in the center of the table and bit its head off. "You two are like exact replicas of each other."

"We're samesies," they nodded at the same time, and then shared a giggle. I looked at Greyson, who was watching them with the same enchanted look mostly everybody in the entire world did. A little smile was on his lips, and his eyes were alight taking in their adorable, youthful innocence. It was the same look I'd seen time and time before. From everybody.

Except for me! I just didn't see the big deal in it, they weren't that cute to me. Just normal little kids, but clones of each other, and that made them less original, therefore making them less adorable.

But I shrugged it off, figuring there was something wrong with me and not them, and watched as they ate their dinner thinking hard. Afterwards I followed Greyson up the stairs as though in a trance and waited for them as they pulled on pajamas, then brushed their teeth. We walked into their bedroom and they got into their-surprise-identical beds, and then leaned on their elbows expectantly for us to read them their story.

"Okay, girls," Greyson gave me a quick, affectionate squeeze around the waist as he passed me to get to their princess themed bookcase. I took a seat in one of the pink and white desk chairs, crossing my skinny-jean-clad-legs. "Which book tonight?"

"Horton Hears A Who," they answered simultaneously, and I felt a sigh escape my lips. Couldn't they disagree, even once?

"Perfect, my favorite," Greyson tapped them each on the head as he came back to sit next to me. They giggled and grinned at each other, loving my boyfriend almost as much as I was.

"We'll take turns," Greyson handed me the book, and I startled, being so wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, thanks…"

I felt his brown eyes study me as I turned to the first page. His brow furrowed a little.

"You okay, love?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Okay," I cleared my throat and started to read aloud. The twins watched with rapt attention, but they weren't even listening to me. They were watching Greyson who was watching me.

Noticing this, he gave them his signature squinty eyes, big adorable smile. They both giggled again, and I closed my eyes for patience.

"Here," I thrust the book at Greyson. "You do it."

I sat back, crossing my arms and watching Greyson read. He put a lot of thought into the characters, and it was funny to hear his different voices for them. Almost through the story, he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. The girls were almost asleep now.

"And so," he finished in a low voice, closing the book. "No matter if you can see them, or hear them at all, a person is a person. No matter how small."  
They were both half asleep but still faintly conscious as I leaned down and kissed them on their foreheads, and Greyson did the same.

"Goodnight, _ _ _ _. Goodnight, Greyson."

"Goodnight girlies," I hit the light switch and the room was cascade into darkness with nothing but the golden glow of the nightlight. I closed the door three quarters, just how they liked it, and then Greyson and I padded down the stairs. I was still thinking as we sat down, side by side on the couch.

Why didn't I think they were as cute as some of the other kids I sat for? They were beautiful girls and so polite, but there was just something about them that got a little annoying after a while. Was it possible to be _too _perfect?

"Yes or no?" Greyson was saying. I didn't even notice that I was in his arms now, my back pressed against his chest sitting between his legs as he messed with my hair, tangling his fingers through it and twisting it into ponytails and stuff.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?"

"Okay," Greyson sighed, and I felt him rest his chin on my head. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I wiggled out of his arms and stretched out on the couch, my head in his lap.

"I mean," Greyson traced my cheekbones with the tips of his fingers as he looked down at me, his eyes wide and tender, and the color of melted chocolate. "What are you thinking about? You seem…preoccupied."

"Nothing," I caught his hand in mine and brought it back down. I played with his fingers as he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing?" he asked, obviously not buying a word. He softened and leaned down, planting a kiss on my neck, right below my ear. "Come on, sweetie. What is it?"

I watched him watching me for a second, and then I sat up.

"Fine," I exploded. "I just don't see what's so cute about the twins. I mean, they're like perfect and adorable and sweet and everything and so polite and they do everything they're supposed to and have super high voices and talk at the same time and wear pretty pink dresses with barrettes and Mary Jane's, and by all aspects they should be a babysitter's dream! And obviously they are, because you're infatuated with them and so is like, every other person in the world: Their teachers, their parents, their friend's moms. I hear all the time about how lucky I am to have this job because of how easy it is."

Greyson was watching me patiently, not interrupting at all. He always listened, not heard but actually listened, to me and I loved him for it. It was one of the many things that made him a perfect boyfriend.

"And I'm not mad at them for it or anything, I mean they're great kids! I have no idea why it bothers me so much. I guess I'm just upset because they're so…similar. It's like, every other kid I've ever babysat for has had his or her own personality and faults and strengths and weaknesses. The brothers and sisters I've had to watch always argue about what story to read or what show to watch, and Hailey and Kailey just have the same brain wavelength! Just once I'd like to see them disagree with each other, to be original!"

I finished with a relieved sigh to get it all of my chest, and Greyson chuckled. He took my hands and pulled me so I toppled into him, landing on his lap again.

"You know what your problem is?" he asked in a soft murmur, and his beautiful voice sounded like he was singing even though he wasn't. He was so close that his breath tickled my lips a little.

"What's my problem?" I counted the light freckles surrounding his nose as he spoke to me, leaning even closer.

"You like uniqueness. And that's the one thing that the twins don't have…But don't worry, I like unique people too."

"You do?" I breathed, and Greyson's forehead bumped mine ever so slightly. "Then why are you so taken in by them?"

"Because I'm lucky," his lips were so close I could almost taste them, and it was driving me absolutely crazy. I wanted so bad to just lean forward and close the gap between us, but even more than that I wanted to hear him finish. "I'm lucky enough to spend time every day with a girl whose more unique than anyone I know."

"Yeah?" I felt myself smile. He always knew what to say.

"Yeah," he whispered. And then the space between us closed, and his beautiful raspberry colored lips melted on mine in a soft, sweet kiss. I felt the tips of his eyelashes brush the under part of my eyelid, tickling me. After a moment, I giggled and pulled away.

"So you don't think I'm crazy for not finding those girls adorable?" I asked with a happy sigh, letting my head fall onto his lap again. He laughed and pushed away the curtain of hair in front of my eyes.

"Sure you're crazy."

"Greyson," I giggled and tapped his knee lightly with the underside of my palm.

"You didn't let me finish. You're crazy, but you're also the most original girl I have ever known. And to be irreplaceable, you have to be different."

"You think I'm irreplaceable?" I was touched by his sudden compliment, so much different than most boys' "wow you look hot in those jeans-es" and "you look sexy tonight, babe-s".

"I know so," he leaned down to kiss me one more time. "And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"That's what I like best about you."

**Note: Hope you enjoyed Greyson Oneshot Number Two! Sorry for the bridge in between updates, but I do whatever story is most popular on fanfiction first and also I have school. So if you really really want Greyson Oneshots to have quick updates, get everyone you know to review because the more reviews the bigger my priority is and the faster I update. However, that doesn't mean to go on as an anonymous reviewer and submit several reviews all by you, because that's not fair and generally I can tell. Haha, also if you'd like to be a part in a new story I'm writing about Cody Simps*n, then check out the thing on my stories list called Trouble In Paradise OC Form to audition for a role! How cool would it be to see yourself in an actual story? Review, 143! **

** Next up is noaelizabethlovestowrite because I know she is an avid reviewer and depending on the reviews I get will decide the next ones! **


	3. First Impressions

**For noaelizabethlovestowrite**

It was one of those days.

You know the type. The kind of day when everything that can possibly go wrong does. The kind of day you decide to wear your brand new pair of eighty dollar Converse that you saved up for with your own money and custom ordered online because you went to all the shoe stores in practically the entire state and none of them had the pair you wanted, and then you're all psyched and wear them out to go to the mall when suddenly-Boom! A clap of thunder shakes the sky and then your new shoes get wet, and since the shortcut to the mall is across a dirt road they get all muddy and disgusting and you want to cry.

The type of day when you call all of your friends in advance to make sure that you guys are going to be able to go shopping at the same time and you work for like three days straight to get in touch with them all and find a date when you can all meet up, and then once you're at the mall and none of them are there you text them to find out that every single one of them ditched you to hang out with all their boyfriends together, and they didn't invite you because you don't have a boyfriend so you are left out _again. _

The type of day that once you are at said mall the popular girl from school walks by with all of her friends and they snicker and raise their perfectly waxed eyebrows at you because you're alone, so you clearly do not have friends like they do. Ugh.

And then when you go to call your mom for a ride home since you are most definitely not walking through that rainy, muddy path with your brand new shoes (that are already sort of ruined, but still) you realize that your phone is dead. So you are stuck at the mall until the storm clears up.

Basically, I wasn't in a good mood. Every single one of those things had happened to me, and I wasn't happy at all.

So that's why I decided I'd go to Starbucks for a hot chocolate, since I really didn't have anything else to do and hot chocolate always made me feel better. I paid for my drink and turned around with it just in time to someone jump out of the way, but it was too late. He bumped me, and my drink spilled all over my chest.

"Geez, I'm sorry," the kid apologized profusely, straightening himself. I stared open-mouthed at my sweatshirt which was now stained an icky brown, at my shoes which had also been soaked in hot chocolate and at the cup in my hands which was now nearly empty, with only a bit of hot chocolate left.

"Thanks a lot," I grumbled, peeling my sweatshirt off as I felt it start to soak into my skin, stinging a bit because it was so hot. I felt the ends of my hair were stiff and sticky.

"Seriously, I feel awful."

I looked up to see exactly who I was talking to, about to rip this kid a new one, and saw that his eyes were uncertain and afraid, and also the exact same color as the deep rich chocolate that was now soaking me head to toe.

"It's fine," I said, abandoning my cup on the counter and also the intent to yell at him. I walked past him.

"Wait, can I buy you a new one?"

He reached out and put slight pressure on my wrist with his three middle fingers. I whirled around to face him, wondering if he was kidding. He looked about my age, and guys my age definitely weren't big on the whole manners thing.

"No, I'm fine," I shook my hand and took my wrist back.

"Please?" he implored, flipping some of his layered locks away from his eyes. "I feel like a total jerk, it's the least I can do."

I studied his face.

"Fine," I said, a little curtly. "Thanks."

He grinned.

"I'm Greyson," he stuck out his hand, and I glanced down at my own which was sticky and covered in chocolate.

"Um…" I showed him, and he shrugged with a little laugh, lowering his hand.

"Next time. What's your name?"

"I'm Noa," I said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. I had hot chocolate in places hot chocolate really didn't belong.

"Cool," he said, eying me a little oddly. "Do you wanna go get cleaned up or whatever and I'll get your drink and then we can sit?"

"Thanks," I said, relieved. I walked into the little, golden lit café bathroom and rinsed my hands off. I got most of the hot chocolate out of my hair too, but still had to pull it up. I dabbed at my sweatshirt, but that was stained completely. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't mid-fall and thirty degrees out, but it was so I was cold.

Still, it beat wearing an icky wet sweatshirt. Once I was chocolate free, I checked myself in the mirror and walked back out to where Greyson was sitting with two covered drinks.

"Here you go," he smiled like the sun and passed me my hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I wrapped my fingers around the cup part, hoping some of the heat from the drink would warm my fingers. It did, but the sudden contrast of heat made me start to shiver.

"I guess I made a bad first impression," Greyson chuckled, looking up at me over the rim of his cup. "But I saw you in here when I was walking by and I thought you were so beautiful, and I looked around for your boyfriend and saw you were alone so I came in and was psyching myself up to introduce myself to you when you turned around, and that's when your drink spilled."

I smiled, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Oh, how rude of me," he quickly shrugged out of his gray sweatshirt which looked extremely soft and warm and handed it across the table to me.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Are you sure? Yours is wet, right?"

I stared at the fleece lining, and quickly gave into myself.

"Thanks," I took it and pulled it on over my shirt, feeling my heart race a little bit as I breathed in the smell of it. Clean, refreshing, stimulating, with a little hint of cologne or shampoo. He grinned.

"I thought so."

"So what were you saying?" I snuggled into the sweatshirt, still warm from his body.

"How I ruined my chances of a good first impression by spilling your drink on you?"

I laughed.

"Well, the point is you got me a new one and made everything better."

He brightened, and those beautiful deep chocolate eyes seemed to actually shine for a moment.

"So you don't think I'm a clumsy goofball?"

I found myself laughing again at his hopeful expression, and he laughed too.

"How could I think that of a guy who calls me beautiful and gives me his sweatshirt because I'm cold?"

"Great," he grinned a pearly, straight-toothed smile that looked as though it were natural and not the result of years of dental work. "So, uh, do you think maybe we can go out sometime?"

"Yes, definitely…As friends though."  
"Oh," he looked kind of disappointed. "So you do have a boyfriend?"

"No," I shook my head. "But I don't really know you that well yet. Sorry!"

"It's okay," he said breezily, smiling again. "So how's friends for now?"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled at his smile and my heart flipped over. Friendship between us probably wouldn't last long, but that was okay. The way he made me feel told me something that made me feel like smiling until my cheeks hurt, so that could only mean one thing.

We were going to be something much, much more than friends. And later that night when he walked me home and his fingers found mine, my heart beat a little faster and I knew that we'd already started.

Which was really okay, since I got to know him that day pretty well. Besides, friendship works for some people…

Just not Greyson and I.

**Note: How sweet is it when boys give you their sweatshirts? I always feel so awkward taking them, but you know it's the thought that counts. Haha so I hope you all liked this one! I'm actually not too crazy about the requests I got so I'm probably just going to do general character ones next and take requests when I am stumped for ideas…And if you want to go check out my other Greyson story on here called Glamorous. Lots of Greyson! Haha, review 143! **


	4. Right In Front Of Us

**For WritingVitality**

"Greyson, do you even like basketball?"

"It's not my favorite sport," he shrugged as we walked down the aisle in the packed stadium. "But I'm a fifteen year old boy and I got courtside seats to the Lakers, so obviously we're gonna watch some basketball."

I laughed as he offered me my choice of seats and then sat down at the one beside me. Greyson was my best friend and had been for the past two and a half years. I loved him so much, he was everything to me. So obviously when he'd called and asked if I'd head to LA and go to a basketball game, I'd had to say yes.

Even though I hated basketball.

"I'm so pumped," Greyson wiggled in his seat, a perfect smile stretching over his beautiful face. His skin was pale and the light freckles on his nose stood out under the lights of the gym, and he wore a pair of black skinnies and his classic white button up t shirt, the one with the fabric so soft I'd fallen asleep on his shoulder countless times before.

And today wasn't going to be any different, I decided as the game started and I cuddled into him.

"Tired, Shelby?" he looked down at me as the sound of the squeaky sneakers and fans shouts dulled into a tired lullaby.

"Mhm," I closed my eyes and I felt him slip his arm around me into a more comfortable position. I listened to his heartbeat, so beautiful and pure and unbroken.

_Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum_

I would never let anything hurt this boy, _ever._

_ Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum_

He was so wonderful, the girl he'd end up with one day would be so lucky to have him. She'd have to share him with me, of course, since I'd had him first. And if she ever even thought about cheating on him or hurting him, she'd better be a fast runner because I'd make sure she got hurt just as much.

_Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum_

Why didn't he have a girlfriend yet? He was well-liked, everybody wanted a bit of my famous best friend. But he always just passed pretty girls by, he never gave them the time of day. What was he waiting for? And why did he choose me to share everything with? What made me any different? How did I get so lucky?

_Ba-bum Ba-bum b-_

I felt Greyson stir and his heart wasn't under my shoulder anymore. I sat up, glancing around me. The light in the stadium had changed, I had been asleep for quite awhile. Outside the bay windows showed me night had fallen. It was half-time.

"Did I wake you?" he looked regretful.

"It's okay," I yawned, and stretched. Then I reached up self-consciously to make sure my hair looked okay. I reached into my bad for my compact mirror, but Greyson caught my hand before I opened it.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"I need to make sure I look okay," I giggled. "I'm not a pretty sleeper."

"Well I'll be your mirror," Greyson's nose wrinkled adorably like it did when he was happy and he put my mirror back into my bag.

"Okay," I turned a little in my seat with a grin. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he reached forward and ran his fingers along my jaw line. I felt butterflies in my stomach as what he had said washed over me, spreading warmth through my body from my fingertips to my toes like I had sunk into a hot bath/

"Greyson," I drew my hand to my heart, treasuring this unexpected compliment. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You knew that," he shoved my arm playfully and tore his eyes away from mine. "Oh, look! Kissing cam!"

I tried not to sigh, not letting myself feel disappointed. Whenever Greyson and I got anywhere that even had the slightest inkling to be more than friendship he would draw back and change the subject. He felt awkward with me, that was the only reason. He was unsure about our relationship, because even though we were best friends we both knew that there were times when the other wanted more than friendship.

For me, it was constantly. Maybe I did like Greyson, but maybe I didn't. I kept my mind open, though, which was more than he did. Everything for him was straightforward: Either friends, or crushes. He'd had his crushes, I wasn't on the list.

But did I like him? What would I do if one day the opportunity presented itself when I had to make that decision?

Stop it, I told myself. That was never going to happen, I would never be in that situation. Greyson prevented it, and so did fate. We were meant to be friends, and that was good enough.

My eyes glazed around the stadium as I scolded myself mentally, resting on the net and then the windows and then giant image of myself and Greyson on the widescreen.

Wait a minute.

I glanced around confused, and saw Greyson looking panic-stricken.

We were on the kissing cam.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the crowd chanted, and I glanced into Greyson's worried eyes. Time froze, and it was just the two of us.

"Do you want to leave?" Greyson asked in a breathless whisper as the color from his cheeks drained.

"Only if you do."  
He looked a little stunned at me putting this, our fate in his hands.

"Huh? Wait, Shelby do you mean-?"

"I don't have a problem with it if you don't," I said in a careful voice. "I mean, Greyson, it's just a kiss."

He nodded slowly, and leaned forward hesitantly. I did too, and then our lips met in the middle. He was cautious as his soft, sweet lips melted on mine. I loved the feeling of him all around me, and I felt my lips tingling with pleasure. Greyson tasted sweet and perfect, and his hand gently reached up to wind itself in my hair as we kissed.

Too soon, he pulled away with flaming cheeks. The screen switched onto the next couple, and Greyson took a deep shuddering breath. He met my eyes with a small, sheepish grin.

"Wow," was all he said. I nodded, a little stunned. Of course I'd kissed people before, but nothing like that had ever _ever _happened to me. That was like the kind of kiss that was only in movies, in front of the sunset as the music started to play. The kind where you felt it everywhere, when the magic filled you up and you knew that this was the only person you'd ever want to kiss again. It wasn't anything I'd ever experienced before. It was magical, it was thrilling, it was enchanting, and as far as I knew…

It was love.

"Shelby," Greyson's voice tingled in my ear as he slipped his arm around me again.

"Yes?"

"Did you…I mean, have you ever…That kiss was…"

"Amazing," I filled in for him.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it," Greyson shook his head, as though in a daze. "I never knew…"

"Never knew what?" I turned to meet his beautiful big brown eyes, the color of everything that symbolized anything I cared about, with my own.

"Never knew it was you," he said finally. "I've been waiting my entire life for a kiss like that, because I know that once I do I'll find the one. I never thought she'd be right in front of me…"

His luscious, raspberry colored lips curled into a gentle smile as his hand cradled the back of my head and he pulled me in for another quick kiss. This one was even better than the first, but if you asked me if that were possible only moments ago I would have said no.

He pulled away looking happier than I'd ever seen him, and I felt myself mirror his smile without even thinking.

"Funny how things work, huh?"

**Note: I hope you enjoyed that oneshot! And if you want to request, just fill out the form on chapter one. Again, if you're a constant reviewer or if you have a really good prompt that I want to write your chances of having yours written is higher. Sorry for the long wait, but I should update again by Thursday, so I will see you all then! Thanks for reading, review, 143! **


	5. Meeting The Family

**General Character**

** means insert your name **

"Greyson, I'm nervous," I admitted gripping his warm hand firmly in mine as we walked up the winding walkway to his house in Oklahoma. It was evening time in the early winter, and the air was cool. Bare trees swayed black against the grayish blue sky and I could taste snow.

"You don't have to be nervous, sweetheart," he pulled me closer into his side and kissed me softly on the forehead. His lips seared on my skin and made shivers of pleasure run down my back to my toes. I was so happy that we weren't at odds right now, like we sometimes were.

Greyson and I had a…special relationship. We fought almost as much as we loved, but it was only because we were so serious about each other. It was hard to be only teenagers in a world full of drama and problems when we were on such a higher level. It wasn't one way, because Greyson had said he'd propose to me now if it were allowed. But everything tested us, everything made us fight and cry and shout and run. Girls that liked him, guys that liked me, his work schedule, my school schedule, his friends not liking me, my friends not liking him, so on and so forth…

So that was why when he asked me if I would meet his extended family, I wondered if it was just another test. Of course I had met his mom, his dad and his brother and sister, but this was everyone. His grandparents, his aunts and uncles, his cousins…

And of course they knew all about me. Lisa, Greyson's mother, had told them about his on-and-off relationship with a girl he spent nearly all of his time with, displeasingly. She just didn't understand that even when Greyson and I weren't together, we still were. Even when we were fighting, of course he still loved me and I loved him. We never broke up, and our fights were resolved as quick as they start most of the time.

Even at our worst, we still told each other everything. If he was mad at me he'd let me know exactly why and I would decide if I was sorry or not. If I wasn't, I would tell him that and he would listen as he tried to figure out why he felt that way. Then he would explain his side of the story, and I'd think a little more clearly about his words and their meanings. We really weren't too different, and it always worked out.

We never had to fake anything, ever. It was the purest and most honest relationship in the world, and we were so much more than boyfriend and girlfriend. We were best friends, soul mates, each other's eternities.

So his mother didn't get us, but she still liked me. She knew I made Greyson happy, so she wanted me around. But when I made Greyson sad, she remembered after we were together again which sucked because it happened only too happened. And I knew that his family wouldn't be too crazy over the unstable girl who broke Greyson's heart time and time again.

Sometimes I hated myself for it, but Greyson always made me feel better about that too. If he, in all his good intentions and with his pure heart, could love a girl like me I was worth more than I thought. He was my life.

"Please tell me what you're thinking about," Greyson's sweet voice brought me back down to earth.

He pulled me by the hand to the shadows as we approached his house, into a crevice where the cool air was undisturbed. His face was even more beautiful than usual in the gray evening light, shaded more so by the wall we were tucked into.

"Huh?" I managed to get out as he came a little closer. I was hyperaware of his hand brushing against mine, of his warm breath on my lips and his forehead almost touching mine since he was so close.

"What are you thinking?" he repeated in a whisper, coming closer now to rest his lips at my ear. I felt his nose brush against my earlobe as he spoke, his voice vibrating against my neck delightfully. "I know there's something bothering you."

"What if your family doesn't like me because of how much we fight?"

I was upset when Greyson pulled away, but even more upset when he laughed.

"How is that funny to you?" I demanded, sighing inwardly. I knew this was a mistake. I was already on edge because of this whole thing, and he wasn't doing anything to help. He just didn't understand.

"I'm sorry," Greyson said quickly, and as his hand found mine I knew he meant it. "Really, I am. But of course they will like you, and even if they don't who cares? Nobody gets us anyway, why should my family be any different?"

I didn't reply, just watched his beautiful molten pools of chocolate he had instead of eyes as he watched me back just as carefully. He hastily continued, seeing I wasn't cheered up yet.

"But I like it better than way," Greyson attached his soft lips back to my skin, this time finding the sensitive spot right where my jaw line met the gentle curve of my chin. He kissed me gently, then pulled away still whispering. His voice always sounded like music, even when he wasn't singing. "If people understood us then we wouldn't have what we do. But I can't wait for one day, when you become Mrs. _ _ _ _Chance and prove everybody wrong."

I felt myself smile against my will, and I knew he was right. God I loved him.

"Okay," I mumbled, biting my bottom lip and linking my arms around his neck. His hands were careful in resting on my waist, returning my hug, and I reached up to find his lips with mine. The kiss was quick and soft, but it still made my heart thump around in my chest and Greyson's cheeks turn pink.

"Ready?" he found my hand in his and then we walked out of the snug little corner, the cool evening air thrashing against my skin like a whip.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

Greyson squeezed my hand comfortingly and we walked through the door. I was met with a medley of voices coming from the dining room, and Greyson led me in, slipping his arm into the crook of mine instead of by my side.

"Wait," I pulled him to a stop just before we walked into the dining room and took a deep breath. I reached down to straighten the long sleeved tight fitting sweater I was wearing over a pair of dark jeans. I glanced into the mirror at my hair, which I had curled for the occasion and reached up to fix my makeup which had smudged a bit. "Do I look alright?"

"Saying yes would be the understatement of the century," Greyson leaned over again to peck my lips, and I knew it was because he too hadn't been able to shake the feelings of my lips on his from earlier. He pulled away too quickly, just like last time and I wished we were alone so he didn't have to.

"Grey," I giggled at the sight of the metallic sheen on his bottom lip. I reached up and gently ran the edge of my thumb along his bottom lip to remove my lip-gloss. "You have Moonlight Kiss on now."

"As long as it matches my complexion," Greyson teased and then finished getting the rest of the lip-gloss that I hadn't been able to remove off.

"Okay," I found his arm again and we walked through the dining room.

"Greyson!"

"He's here!"

"Good to see ya, kid!"

An excited chorus of voices sounded and Greyson's smile grew wider.

"Hey guys! I missed you all a whole lot. This is my girlfriend, _ _ _ _."

I felt all of their eyes land on me and I pushed myself further into Greyson and clenched his hand in mine tighter. He squeezed back reassuringly and nudged me to say something.

"Hello."

I smiled sunnily and most of them smiled back, but one girl that looked a little older than me glared. I tore my eyes away and instead scanned the people around the table, and the ones just taking their seats, the ones still on their feet, the kids running around the room.

"This is my Aunt Claire and my Uncle Timmy," Greyson started to introduce me. "This is my grandmother. This is my cousin Robbie."

He went around, introducing me to everybody. The last was the girl who had glared, and I took a breath, mentally scolding myself. She had probably just been staring into space or something, she didn't have anything against me. His whole family was so nice and none of them seemed to mind that Greyson and I fought sometimes.

"And this," Greyson sighed gustily, obviously tired of the introductions. "Is my cousin Elizabeth."

"Hi," I said with a smile. She raised her eyebrows at me and didn't say a word. I studied her wavy blonde locks and the way her cherry lips were frowning. She was very pretty, but didn't look anything like Greyson. And a smile would've improved her face drastically.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded, and I glanced at Greyson confusedly.

"Come on," he said hastily. "Let's go, uh, see if my mom needs help with dinne-"

"Okay, dinner is ready!" Lisa's voice rang out over the dining room din and she appeared holding an enormous bowl of pasta. Greyson's sister, Alexa, followed with an equally big bowl of sauce and a tray of garlic bread.

"Kids eat in the other dining room," Lisa said, pointing to a few of Greyson's littlest cousins who were screeching excitedly as they jumped about. They disappeared, and Greyson took a more solid grip on my hand.

"Kids are more fun to eat with than adults, let's go follow them."

We started to walk out of the main dining room but Greyson's brother Tanner caught his elbow.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" he asked teasingly.

"To eat with the little ones," Greyson shrugged.

"Oh, no," Tanner turned Greyson around. "If I have to eat in the same room as Elizabeth so do you."  
Greyson tried not to look too obvious as he glanced pointedly at me. A look of understand crossed Tanner's similar to Greyson's but nowhere near as beautiful eyes.

"Oh," he started to laugh and glanced down at me. "You actually introduced her to Elizabeth? Greyson, what are you thinking?"

"What, what's going on?" I glanced at his cousin who was not even disguising her glare at me from the other side of the room. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but Elizab-" Tanner started.

"Baby," Greyson drown out Tanner's voice as he leaned over to peck my cheek. "Would you like to out instead of here for dinner? Maybe we can go grab a pizza or something instead and then we can snuggle up in my room once everyone leaves later and go to sleep and then I'll walk you home in the morning. Does that sound good?"

"No," I shook my head. "That would be rude to your family."

"She's right, mom would go nuts," Tanner added. Greyson's face was twisted up like he was in pain, and drew me closer in his arms, stroking my hair.

"Sweetheart, you need to go home."

"What did I do?" I demanded, more confused than I ever had been.

"Nonsense, we haven't even had dinner yet!"  
Greyson startled at the sound of his grandmother's voice, who had been watching the whole thing.

"She's not leaving before dinner. She's a lovely girl…Sit here, Greyson, next to me," the old lady's honey sweet, frail smile was impossible to resist and Greyson pulled me to sit on the chair next to him looking regretful.

Mr. Chance served the pasta and we all started to eat.

"Oh, Lisa, this is amazing!"  
"Wow, you have to give me this recipe."

"Mmmm, Lisa did it again! Delicious."

The room was quiet besides the sound of appreciation as everybody dug into their food, but I couldn't eat. My stomach was in knots, I was so confused about what was going on with that Elizabeth girl. She just sat there, staring at me but nobody pointed it out. It was just plain weird.

"Greyson," I made it seem like I was messing with my hair as I leaned down to brush my lips across his ear to whisper to him. I was glad he was sitting so close. "Why is she looking at me like that?"

"Forget her," he mumbled and then turned back around to his grandmother. I looked to Tanner helplessly, who shrugged and gave me an understanding smile.

What was going on?!  
It was when the table had died out of the compliments about Lisa's food that she finally spoke.

"_ _ _ _."

Elizabeth said my name like it was the most foul swear word in the world and I looked up. Greyson slipped his arm around my waist protectively as she glared at me for another minute while everyone turned to listen to her.

"Yes?" I asked timidly.

"Why are you here? This is a family reunion. Get out."

I looked stunned as she twisted a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um, I-Well," I stuttered.

"This is my girlfriend," Greyson spoke up clearly. "I want her here, I invited her. Please don't order my guests out in my own house."

"Look what you did to him!" she started to shout as she looked at me. "Greyson used to be my favorite cousin, and now he's a jerk because of you. You are the worst thing that's ever happened to him, and we all know it. Every person at this table has heard about how much you two fight, about how many times Greyson has sat alone in his room all day because you get mad at him. We all know about what a temperamental little bitch you are!"

There was a collective gasp around the table and I felt my eyes cloud with tears. I didn't even know this girl, but this was exactly my worst nightmare.

"Um, thank you very much for dinner Mrs. Chance," I forced a smile as I untucked myself from Greyson's arms. "It was amazing, I-"

"No, wait, don't," Greyson protested as I got up and headed for the door. He caught my arm and pulled me close. "Please let me explain," he whispered.

"No," I shook my head. "Let's not do this here, I don't want to cause drama."

"You're not," he said, but his grip loosened a bit.

" wait," Lisa looked sympathetic. "Honey, you don't have to leave."

I shook my head, unsure of what to say.

"I really need to get home, I-"

"It's dark, I'll drive you," Tanner offered, getting up.

"No," I said too quickly. "Don't worry about, it Tanner, I-"

The entire family was staring at me, both Chance boys were on their feet, my cheeks were burning, Elizabeth's glare never ceased, and it was so hard to keep the tears from falling. I just needed to get out.

"Honey, why don't you go up to Greyson's room?" Lisa asked, sensitively.

I felt awful for ruining her family reunion, and one of the tears dropped. I quickly turned away.

"Don't go," Greyson pleaded, holding my hand still.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to him. I looked up at all the faces that were still looking at me. "I'm really, really sorry."

And I pulled my hand away from Greyson's and started to walk out of the long hallway, but his voice followed me even though he stayed in the family room.

"You don't know her, Elizabeth."

"Greyson, let's not-" started Alexa, but he drown his sister's voice out.

"No, look what you did. She was so nervous something like this would happen and I told her it wouldn't, okay? Look, I know we fight more often than I'd like to but honestly none of you get it. I love her, I understand her, she's my life. Even when we fight it doesn't mean she's anything less to me. That girl's my best friend."

Greyson's voice broke and I felt my legs stop and lock under me even though I tried to keep moving. Greyson was hurt, and I was walking out on him. I couldn't keep moving, but I couldn't go back in there.

"I guess I didn't understand," Elizabeth said in a small voice. "I just knew how much she hurts you, and I thought-"

"Just forget about it."

I heard Greyson's footsteps and I whirled around as he came towards me. He didn't look surprised to see me waiting there for him, because he knew I wouldn't leave him like that.

"Come on," he mumbled to me, and his eyes were red rimmed. I noticed a single tear track streaked down his cheek. He took my hand and we walked up two flights of stairs, into his room. When we were there and clearly out of earshot, he shut the door and sighed gustily.

"I am so sorry."

We both said at the same time, and Greyson cracked a smile.

"Don't be," he said. "She's a nightmare, I shouldn't have invited you tonight."

"What exactly is wrong with her?" I asked, trying not to sound offensive.

"She's more bipolar than Charlie Sheen."

I felt myself giggle, and Greyson pulled me close.

"Listen," he said in a low voice. "I don't think we should invite her to our wedding."

I felt his hands on my lower back, his chest close to mine and his cheek bumped against my hair. I felt myself smile despite myself and I fell against Greyson's chest.

"So the wedding is still on? Even though your cousin doesn't like me?"

"Of course," Greyson closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you," his voice was light and breathy. "It doesn't matter what they think, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. You're mine forever no matter who disapproves."

"I love you more," I whispered back and I felt Greyson's hand tangle in my hair.

"You know what?" he fell back against his bed and pulled me down with him. We cuddled against his pillows, his arms locked against me protectively.

"Hmm?" I asked contentedly, snuggling up close to him.

"When we do finally get married…"

"Yeah?"

"We're moving some place far, far away from my family."

I laughed and leaned up a little closer so Greyson could kiss my hair.

"Somehow I'm okay with that."

**Note: Sorry I didn't update Thursday I was in the emergency room! It's been a crazy week, forgive me? All Greyson's cousins and family in this one is made up, except for Tanner and Alexa and Lisa. Those are his real brother and sister and mom…Did you guys like it? It was extra long because I felt bad! Review, 143! **


	6. Decisions

**General Character**

** Means Insert Your Name**

"Oh my gosh," Greyson mumbled under his breath from next to me. I felt his leg bump mine under the blanket that we were snuggling under. "Why do you watch this show?"

"Shh," I reached up absently to press my fingers to Greyson's lips to silence him, my eyes glued to the TV in his huge, brightly lit living room at his house in Oklahoma. "They're doing the weigh in…Oh my gosh."

Greyson playfully bit my index finger between his lips and I giggled, pulling away. He paused the TV and then I turned to him.

"Hey," I protested. "I was watching that."

"That show is not healthy for you," Greyson looked like he was holding in laughter.

"Why not?!"  
"It's not appropriate!"

I laughed.

"Greyson, it's _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo._"

"I'm aware," he nodded and then he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. "I think we've reached a new low, love. Honey Boo Boo, honestly," he trailed off with a chuckle, and I shrugged.

"_I _think it's hilarious."

"The show is purely based on shock value. They're like, oh what can we show that makes people like Greyson's innocent little girlfriend interested?"

I laughed.

"I'm not that innocent," I reached up for his lips and glued them to mine in a soft kiss. He chuckled under my mouth and kissed me back. I pulled away after nine or ten seconds.

"So now that I can't watch TV, what are we going to do?"

"Well, actually I gotta go to the recording studio," Greyson stood up without meeting my eyes. He knew already knew I would be disappointed.

"Greyson," I pulled my knees up to my chest, not even bothering to hide my frown. "I'm only in Edmond one more day, can't the studio wait?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he reached over, looking sincerely regretful and tilted my chin up with his three middle fingers. "It's been scheduled for the last two months. I'll only be gone three or four hours, five tops."

I glanced at the clock and saw it was four in the afternoon. Great, he'd be home in time to scarf down some food and go to bed because he was bound to be tired from a day of recording.

I pouted.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and I saw in his eyes how much he wanted me to let this one go so I forced a smile.

"It's okay, Grey. We can hang out all tomorrow morning, before I have to go to the airport."

"Well," he bit his bottom lip. "I actually have a signing at nine in the morning. You can come, if you want!"

He smiled brightly, as though this offer was tempting. But I knew it would be just sitting next to Greyson in a crowded mall behind crowds of security guards and velvet ropes as girls were allowed in one by one to profess their undying love to my boyfriend.

"I'm set," I said, trying to sound like I didn't mind. "Actually, maybe I should just switch to a flight for later on tonight. There's really no point in me staying here any longer…"

"No," he said quickly, grabbing my hand. "Don't you dare."

"Why not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "It's not even like you're going to be around, so…"

"I will be tonight," he said in a small voice, looking at me with wide innocent eyes. "Please stay, _ _ _ _. It would mean the world to me if I could cuddle with you just one more night before you go back home for God knows how long."

"Fine," I lowered my own eyes as I succumbed to his. The pearly smile that stretched across his face told me that my decision was the right one.

"Thank you," he put his arms around me and then kissed the tip of my nose. "I promise I'll try not to be too long."

I watched as Greyson walked to the door and slipped on the pair of Converse that were waiting.

"Bye," I said glumly.

"Bye," he shot me another grateful smile. He opened the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. If Chaz comes over to borrow my laptop, it's up in my room by my bookshelf in the case. Can you give it to him for me?"

"Will do," I sighed and fell onto the couch once more.

"Thanks baby! See you later."

Greyson disappeared and the door closed, and I pressed play. Somehow watching TV wasn't as fun without Greyson, even though it was the same show in the same place.

I watched TV without really thinking about it until the family started to ride four wheelers. I sat up a bit, intrigued. That looked fun.

The doorbell rang, and I paused the show before getting up to answer it. I looked through the eyehole and saw a familiar mass of sandy blondish brown hair. I opened the door.

"Hey Chaz!"

"_ _ _ _! Long time no see!"

He stepped over the threshold and Greyson's friend pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, happy to see him. Chaz was pretty cool.

"I haven't seen you in forever. What have you been up to?" Chaz asked, pulling away. He had gotten taller, and now towered over me even though he was only a few months older than me. His electric blue eyes were just as dazzling as I remembered, and hi shoulders had broadened out even more. He looked older than fifteen.

"Not much," I felt my own mouth mirror his grin. "Just watching Honey Boo Boo, waiting for Greyson to get home."

Chaz laughed.

"Really? Honey Boo Boo? What has this world come to?"

I giggled and he glanced at the TV.

"Oh cool bikes," he murmured in general approval.

"I know," I said excitedly. "It must be so cool to ride a four wheeler."

"It is," Chaz nodded. I raised my eyebrows.

"You have?"

"Of course," he chuckled at my ignorance. "I own two bikes, and I'm building a third in my garage."

"I'm so jealous!"

"Why?" he was half joking. "You can ride with me anytime you want."

"Seriously?" I met his eyes, which was hard since he was so much taller. He nodded. "How about now?"

"For real?" he looked as though he didn't really believe me.

"Totally, Greyson left me all alone and I'm completely bored…Wait, did you need to borrow his laptop?"

"Not anymore," Chaz smiled even more. "Because now I'm going to spend the afternoon with a really pretty girl riding bikes."

I chuckled.

"Well okay, let me go get ready."

I didn't even think about Chaz calling me pretty, it was just him. He was, and had always been, a huge flirt. He didn't try, it was just the way he was. I glanced in the mirror at my unmade up face and glanced at my purse. Greyson didn't like it when I wore makeup, but Greyson wasn't here.

Feeling sort of guilty, I grabbed my bag and uncapped a stick of eyeliner from inside. I lined my lower lids and then my upper lids in midnight ebony, then put on some charcoal liner and a sweep of mascara. I put on some raspberry colored lip tint, and as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, I looked in the mirror again. Much better.

I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a close fitting black top, and then walked back downstairs.

Chaz was sitting on the couch with my phone in his hands.

"Hey," I said in a light teasing voice, but being serious. "You better not be reading my texts."

"I'm not," he said absently. "Hey, there's something wrong with your phone."

"Yeah?" I looked over his shoulder at the screen. It seemed fine. "What?"

He looked up, his eyebrows drawn as he tried not to laugh.

"My number's not in it."

"Oh," I giggled. "Well feel free to fix it, then."

He smirked down at the screen as he entered his number, and then handed my phone back to me.

"All better."

"I'm glad."

He was standing so close to me, his knee brushed mine accidentally and I felt my cheeks blaze for some reason.

"You look…different," he chose his words very carefully. "I like it."

"Thank you," I found it hard not to smile as he stepped even closer. I tried not to choke on my words. "It's just makeup. Greyson doesn't like it when I wear it."

"That sounds like something that should be your choice, not his," Chaz murmured under his breath, his beautiful full lips barely moving. Hesitantly, he reached up to cup my face in one of his big hands. "Greyson shouldn't treat you like he does."

A thousand red flags and alarms were going off in my mind right now, but I couldn't find a way to understand what was happening.

"What do you mean?" the words sounded rushed and uncontrolled, as though they had come out of someone else's mouth. My heart jumped into my throat as Chaz stroked the side of my face gently, his eyes never leaving mine. I was hypnotized.

"I mean," he said gently, coming even closer. His lips brushed against my ear and his breath was hot. "He shouldn't leave you at his house alone while he goes out. He shouldn't tell you what you can and can't wear. He shouldn't not answer your text messages until three hours after you send them."

My throat was blocked, but I managed to get words out anyway in a strained whisper. I didn't want him to pull away, even though I knew this was wrong.

"So you did read my messages."

He didn't answer, just continued. He moved away from my ear, and trailed his lips down the side of my neck.

"All I'm saying is that if I were your boyfriend, I'd never ignore you like he does. You're too special for that."

He met my eyes again, his that curious shade of dazzling blue and came forward. His lips were centimeters from mine, and drawing even closer. They were so beautiful, so soft looking, and so, so close.

I felt myself take a giant step backwards, and Chaz stopped.

"I'm-sorry," I said, shaking myself mentally. Greyson was my boyfriend. Sweet, adorable Greyson who had never hurt me on purpose, who tried to be there whenever he could even though it was a strain on him sometimes. Greyson, who would probably fall apart if he saw me right now with this boy, in these clothes, with this makeup.

"What for?" he asked, coming close again.

"No," I shook my head. "Chaz, stop. Greyson's my boyfriend."

I said it in a tone that conveyed a few things.

Innocence, like the thought of kissing somebody else when you had a boyfriend was unheard of.

Defiance, Greyson did treat me right. What did he know?

Threatening, if he came any closer I would absolutely tell Greyson what he was up to.

"Are you sure you don't want to change that?" he asked with a little smile that made my heart flip over again.

"Absolutely."

"Okay," he shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get going, those bikes aren't going to ride themselves."

"Actually, you better go," I said, and he looked confused. "I'm not in the mood to ride a four-wheeler anymore."

"Oh," he looked confused as I put my hands on his sturdy chest and pushed him towards the door. "Okay, well text me!"

He let me push him out.

"Not gonna happen," I said as I closed the door in his face. I guess I felt a little bad for being so rude, but the fact that he would totally just go for his friend's girlfriend like that irritated me. And the way I let him even get close enough to kiss my cheek made my blood boil. I didn't even deserve Greyson, what was wrong with me?

I raced upstairs back into Greyson's room and changed into my faded grey Greyson Chance t shirt, and scrubbed the makeup off my face. I took my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall into the pretty waves it settled into, and then I grabbed my phone and deleted Chaz's number.

It was just as I was sitting back down on the couch when the door opened and Greyson came in.

"Hey," he said with a grin. I glanced at the clock. He had only been gone a little over an hour.

"Greyson," I got up and threw myself into his arms. "I missed you so much."

He laughed, but sounded pleased.

"Well I missed you too. That's why I told the guys in the studio I was sick and needed to go home, so that I could spend more quality time with my baby."

I buried my face in his shoulder, so glad that it was his arms I was in now. If I had kissed Chaz and Greyson had come home and seen what I looked like, my life would have been totally changed for the worse.

"So what do you say we go out to dinner?" Greyson tangled his fingers in my hair.

"Sounds good," I smiled, looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.

He smiled back and then sighed happily.

"I feel like leaving the studio to be with you was the best decision anyone in the world has ever made," Greyson chuckled, playing with my hair and letting it slip between his fingers. "Have you ever made a choice like that?"

"Yeah," I laughed, and interlocked his fingers with mine as we walked out the door to go to dinner. "Yeah, I have."

**Note: I really hope you liked it! Please review, and if you want a oneshot then fill out this form! **

** Name:**

** Brief hair/eye description:**

** Brief personality description:**

** Event:**

** Other:**

** Review, 143! **


	7. Another Day Of Work

** General Character **

** Means insert name here**

It was just another night in the garage.

I sighed gustily as I spun the ratchet around in my hands, listening to the faint click-click-clicking sound that was the only noise in the empty garage. My father's auto body mechanic's shop was always empty on Friday nights, because most people came in with their car problems during the week. My shifts on Friday were mechanical, mostly for this reason, but I didn't really have any idea what I was doing most of the time.

I mean sure, I could write down what people said their car's problem was and tell the difference between an out headlight and a broken fuel rod, but that was pretty much it. I didn't really mind my job, though. It paid well and I loved being in the garage. With the faint smell of gasoline lingering in the air, the huge open windows with the chilly breeze seeping in and too-bright florescent lights, most people would find spending too much time in the shop to be unpleasant, but since I'd grown up with it I was comfortable.

I spun the ratchet faster and faster until the socket flew off and I had to get off from leaning on the magnetic table to get it. As I straightened up, I was met with the bright view of headlights coming closer.

I watched as a black Range Rover drove in and stopped short of the diagnostic station. I grabbed my clipboard, a little surprised, and went to meet the driver as he climbed out of the car. Just in case, I felt behind me to make sure my phone was in my back pocket. It was always nice to know I had back up, just in case some creep decided he'd try something funny with the underage girl that was here alone at night.

Not that it would be easy to tell from outside of the shop that I was a girl. The pair of skinny jeans I'd devoted to the garage were stained and greasy from all the times I'd been on the ground diagnosing an engine or whatever. The hoodie I wore to keep warm was a little big and hung around me. My hair was pulled into a messy bun, and I didn't wear much makeup. It wasn't like their way anybody to impress in here.

"Do you work here?" the guy asked, snapping his gum uninterestedly.

"Yes."

"Well could you help me out with a quick problem? This is the nearest garage and we're in a hurry, sorry we didn't make an appointment or whatever."

I was about to ask about the "we" he was mentioning, because so far it looked like it was just him and the expensive car. But then the passenger door opened and a boy who looked about my age got out.

"No appointment necessary, I'm not busy," I replied, hoping it would be something easy so I didn't have to call my dad from the house to come out. "What's the problem?"

I scanned the car.

"Well we were on the freeway and this car hit us from behind," the boy filled in, and I glanced at him. Suddenly I wished that I was in nicer clothes or at least that my hair was out of the messy bun or that the grease stain below my thigh wasn't as dark, because he was _cute. _He had a childish face with pretty brown eyes and sandy lashes. The brown hair layered over his forehead wasn't spiky or gelled into a Bieber do or any of the other things that all guys were into these days, it was just normal boy hair. He wasn't too tall or intimidating, about my size and wearing a pair of jeans and a faded Queen t shirt.

"Where?" I tore my gaze from him to inspect the damage. The man and the boy came around the back to point to the back bumper, where the taillight was out. I wondered briefly if the man and the boy were father and son, but they didn't seem to be close and looked nothing alike.

I traced my fingers along the taillight, which seemed okay. The bulb had clearly just dislodged from the inside, and needed to be replaced.

"Oh that's easy to fix," I said with a smile. "Just an out taillight. A replacement bulb is thirty six ninety five and services are half that."

"Great," the man said. "So we'll be in and out then?"

"I'd say twenty minutes."

"Great," he repeated, and disappeared. He was back in a second with a wad of cash, and I stuck it into my back pocket. He glanced at the boy.

"Come on, Greyson. We need to be in Atlanta City by tomorrow night, get back in the car so we can leave as soon as she's finished."

"Actually would you mind if I stayed out here?" he sounded unsure of himself. "I haven't stretched my legs since Houston."

The man nodded and climbed into the car alone, leaving Greyson to watch me as I grabbed the tool I'd need to pull the cover off the taillight.

"So what's your name?" he asked, smiling. He was clearly lonely.

"I' _. Yours is Greyson?"

"Yeah," he gave me another smile, which I returned.

"That's a really cool name. Very different."

"Thanks," he said. "You seem a little different yourself. Kind of young to be a mechanic, aren't you?"

He didn't sound impolite or accusing like some of the customers were. I'd had enough people just assume I was inept at fixing cars because I was a girl, and not only a girl but a young one at that.

"My dad owns this shop," I shrugged. "I can do the easy stuff, like this."

"That's awesome," he sounded a little envious. "I wish I had time to learn about cars…"

"You don't seem to have a lot of time to do anything," I said carefully, trying to avoid something that might offend him or the man that was now having a loud animated conversation with someone on his Bluetooth from inside the car.

"I don't," he sighed, sounding a little grumpy. "I'm actually a musician, so that's pretty much what I do with all my free time."

He gestured to the man in the car.

"My driver's all 'Greyson! Do this right now. Greyson! Do that, hurry up!'"

I studied him for a moment.

"Oh my god, I know who you are!"

It finally clicked just who I was talking to you, and for the first time I wondered if maybe I had breathed in too much gasoline fumes.

He looked pleased.

"I love your music."

"Thanks," he grinned. "I love making music."

I turned my smile back down to the car, successfully removing the taillight cover. I traced my hand along the inside and was met with smudgy black dust and dirt on my hands. I ignored it, and continued to remove the bulb.

"So what exactly are you doing to fix it?" Greyson came closer and I felt his arm brush mine but it was accidently. He wasn't one of those guys that flirted all the time, especially not by touching. He noticed quickly, and moved his arm away but kept looking down into the car.

"Taking the bulb out and getting a new one, that's all," without thinking I reached up to tuck a strand of hair away that had fallen into my eyes. I brought my hand back down and remembered the dirt from the car. I shook my head, turning to Greyson.

"Do I have black stuff on my face?"

"Yeah, like all over it. Right here," Greyson reached down into the gutter of the taillight and smeared a little of the dirt under my eye.

"You did _not _just do that," I laughed.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, trying not to laugh himself. I reached in and drew up some of the gunk and swiped it across his cheek.

"I'm gonna get you," he reached out for my with two black fingers and I dodged him. Before I knew it, he was chasing me around the garage and I was so overcome by laughter I couldn't run. I stopped shirt and Greyson tumbled into me. We both fell onto the ground, but he caught me so instead of hitting my head against the cement I collided with his chest. We both laughed some more, and I realized I loved the sound of his laughing more than his singing.

"But seriously," he panted. "Your face is a mess."

"Thanks," I giggled. "So is yours."

He nodded, and then caught my eye which only made us laugh again.

"Is the taillight replaced?" a voice broke into our perfect moment, and Greyson sat up quickly.

"Yeah," I blushed at how unprofessional I was caught being. I just need to put the cap back on and we're good to go."

"Thank you," he said heavily, and I nodded quickly. I walked back to the Range Rover and started screwing the cover back on.

"Wait," Greyson came over too, and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all fixed?" he asked, and I nodded.

"So I'm leaving?"

I smiled at him.

"Have fun in Atlanta City."

He frowned again, and then stood silently as I finished the car.

"It was nice to meet you," Greyson reached out to shake my hand, and then our eyes met again. The streak of black on his cheek made my lips curl into a smile. He'd see that later…

"Same," I said, and I felt him tug me closer for a hug. It was strange how well I fit into his arms, and how good he felt in mine.

"Wow," he sounded surprised in my ear. "You're an amazing hugger."

I laughed, and my throat ached a little. I know we'd only just met, but I was going to miss Greyson so much. I finally understood the lyric of that annoying, overplayed song.

_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. _

Greyson loosened his grip, and I let him let go of me. Our eyes met once more, his beautiful shining brown ones glinting bright under the fluorescents. He smiled a little sadly.

"Would it be weird if I gave you my number?" he asked shyly, and I quickly shook my head.

"No, not at all. Please."

He smiled, and reached into his pocket. He withdrew a pen and gestured for me to give him my hand. His skin burned against mine as he held my hand tightly and he jotted down the number. He was writing slowly, like he didn't want to let go.

When he finally did, I looked down at it. He'd written a heart just below his number with his name.

"Thank you," I looked up at him one more time.

"No problem," he said, and then he started walking towards the car. "I expect you to use that right away, missy."

"Of course," I chuckled as he got in and then the car started. I watched as the car backed up, and Greyson rolled down his window.

"Oh by the way," he called. "There's stuff _aaalll _over your face."

He smiled mischeviously as the car backed out.

"Look in the mirror!" I shouted back. I assumed he did, and I could have sworn I heard him laugh when the car drove away. And then a fist appeared out of the window, shaking like an old man yelling for kids to "get off his lawn".

I couldn't help but laugh some more as the car drove out of sight, and I leaned back against the counter ratchet in hand.

Just an ordinary night in the garage…

**Note: Hi guys! So you've probably noticed I haven't been updating as often as usual, and I'm really sorry but there's nothing I can do to change that! I'm really sorry about how annoying the random updates are, and I hope things will be a little better towards middle November, maybe. Also I haven't forgotten about the other more adult story I've promised you, and I will post the first chapter of it soon! I'm sorry for the wait, review, 143!**


	8. Happy Halloween!

**General Character**

"This is the worst Halloween ever."

"Baby, it's not that bad," my boyfriend, Greyson clamped my hand tightly in his own in an attempt to try to make me feel better.

"Yes it is, Grey, you know it."

"Well, what's so bad about it?" his soft, layered brown hair swept in front of his eyes. I reached out absentmindedly to brush the locks of hair free.

"Because it's the first Halloween we're actually together, and we're not doing anything."

Of the three years we'd been friends, two of which we'd been dating, Greyson and I had been separated on Halloween. The first was when he had been newly discovered by Ellen, so he was at a hotel in LA on the 31 of October. The second year, I had been away in New York on a class trip.

But now, for the first time, we were both in Oklahoma. More specifically, in Greyson's home town, at his house.

We'd planned to go to Fear Factory, a Halloween amusement park, but it had rained out. The storm had knocked the cable out too, so that meant no scary movie. Our friends from LA were going to fly in to, but we assumed that their flight had been delayed since we'd had no contact with them since this morning when our Fear Factory plans had been still on.

"That's not true," Greyson gave me a smile. "We're talking."

"_So _much fun," I said sarcastically, and Greyson chuckled.

"Well, at least-"

The doorbell rang, cutting Greyson off mid-sentence. He got up to answer it, and I followed.

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Oh, hey!" Greyson sounded pleasantly surprised and he moved out of the way so I could see who was at the door. Our friends had made it after all! Cody, his sister Alli, her friend Madison, Cody's girlfriend Hailee, and her friend Austin.

"Move, Grey, it's pouring!" Alli, the charmer that she was, shoved herself inside. Greyson laughed.

"Same old Alli. How have you been?"

There was a general murmur of greetings and I was hugged by each person, as was Greyson. Eventually, everyone had made it inside and to the living room.

"So I guess Fear Factory's off?" Austin took off his signature baseball cap and put it on my head sideways.

I laughed.

"Yeah, Greyson and I were just talking about how much it sucks."

"So what's the plan instead?" Madison asked, swinging her dark curls around.

"We don't really have one," Greyson admitted. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Watch Human Centipede?" Hailee suggested, Cody's arm around her.

"Weirdo," he kissed her head affectionately as everyone protested.

"That movie's creepy!"

"No way!"

"The cable's out anyway…"

"Oh, I know what we should do!" Cody sat up straight.

"Yeah?"

"What should we do, Codes?"

"Hmm?"

"We should shut all the lights off," Cody got up to demonstrate. He flicked the lights out, leaving only the decorative orange candle Greyson's mom had set out for Halloween illuminated. Cody's frame could be seen flicking against the candle as he lifted it and brought it over to the room.

"And make a circle…"

Everybody complied, and Cody put the candle in the center. He sat back, between Greyson and Hailee and I felt a little thrill in my stomach as all my friends' faces dimmed in and out as the candle light flicked.

"Now," Cody leaned over and whispered something to Greyson.

"Absolutely!" My boyfriend was enthused, and he gestured for Austin to come close.

"What's going on?" Madison complained. She didn't like to be out of the loop.

"Seriously, Grey," I reached out and nudged his shoulder. "What'd Cody say?"

"It's a secret," Greyson winked and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Good idea!" Austin said.

"Okay," Cody continued. "Now everybody scoot back, like a foot until you can't see anyone in the circle."

We complied, and everybody's faces dimmed out so the only thing I could see in the room was the candle in the center.

"Now, I'm going to tell a story," Greyson's smooth, soothing voice overtook Cody's gravely accent. "About one Halloween, a long time ago, on a night just like this one."

A crack of thunder sounded, and I jumped. Greyson had always been good at scary stories.

"So," he started, his voice low. He was almost whispering steadily, but the faint traces of his light tone could be made out. "Once upon a time there was a young, pretty girl. She had a face like an angel and a voice to match."

I heard stirring around the circle, and I could tell people were getting into more comfortable positions.

"So it was Halloween night. The rain was pouring…"

Greyson paused and let the background of the thumping rain take center stage for a moment.

"And the girl was on her way home from a party. It was late, and she walked through the dark…alone."

Greyson paused again and I was shocked to hear footsteps against the wooden floor. It took me a heart-stopping moment to realize that it was just probably just Cody or Austin playing along with the story from their part of the circle.

He went on, his voice a low dramatic whisper. I knew it was only pretend, but it was easy to get lost in this story.

"And so," he continued. "She kept walking and walking when suddenly the wind picked up."

I felt a cool breeze on my neck, and my skin stood up on edge. But just as soon as it came, it was gone. I swatted around in the dark, a little freaked, but my hand collided with only air.

"And it got even darker…"

The candle went out.

"And the girl heard a heavy breathing from behind her."

A ragged sound of breath picked up from somewhere behind me, and I tried to remind myself it was just a scary story.

"And so she started to run…"

The footsteps grew louder, more panicked.

"And then suddenly…"

Thunder cracked, I felt the cool breath on me neck and I heard the girl's footsteps running, far away but the breathing was louder too. Suddenly I was on that road too, and I had to get out of there.

"She was _shot."  
_A loud bang erupted and I felt myself scream, and I heard Alli, Hailee, and Madison shout too. The lights came back on, and I struggled to catch my breath. The guys were all laughing.

Greyson got up from his part of the circle and came over to me. He wrapped me up in his arms, and it became evident that the "wind" was Cody blowing on our necks, the heavy breathing and footsteps was Austin, and the gun shot was Greyson dropping a book on the floor.

"So," Greyson wrapped me tight in his arms, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Still think this Halloween is boring?"

I hid my face in his chest as my heartbeat slowed down.

"Absolutely not."

**Note: Happy Halloween! I hope you liked this chapter, and will review! Sorry I've been ignoring the requests, but if you wanna shoot some at me now I will probably take 'em! So the form is below, as usual! Thanks for all the support, have a safe Halloween, 143! **


	9. Teardrops And Raindrops

"Where's Greyson?" Abby looked up at me, her brown eyes glinting in the lowlight of the living room. Her brown bob was shining, freshly washed, and she was in a pair of pink footy pajamas.

"I dunno Abs," I said back, scooping her up in my arms. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago…I think it's time for bed."

"But," she said sadly, drooping a little. "Greyson was going to tuck me in."

"I know babe," I replied, tucking in the tag on her pajamas. "But he's not here. We'll see him tomorrow, I promise."

She nodded, trying hard not to yawn. She knew yawns meant bedtime, and bedtime meant no Greyson. I brought her into her room and set her in bed. I busied myself by reading her a story, picking up her toys, getting her water, anything but putting her to bed. She was hopeful to stay awake because of Greyson, and I wasn't too keen on letting her go to sleep because of the same reason. I didn't want to be alone.

"_ _ _ _?" Abby yawned.

"Yeah baby?"

"When Greyson comes hooome," Abby let out another kitten yawn. "Can you ask him to come give me a kiss and a hug?"

"Of course," I replied tenderly. "Okay, it's almost ten thirty…Bedtime."

She nodded and lay down on the pillow, too tired to fight. I tucked her in, and the sadness in her huge eyes broke my heart because I knew she wished it were Greyson tucking her into bed.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I whispered kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and was asleep before I shut the light out. I closed her door and walked into the living room, struck sadly by the quiet of the house.

I sat on the couch in the silence, my eyes glassy. Where was Greyson? He said he's be here and hour and a half ago…I closed my eyes, hoping that I'd be able to stop the pain this way. But it was even sharper.

Greyson never let me down. Why this time? Poor Abby counted on him and he let her fall. He let me down too, but I was used to pain. Abby was pure and new and innocent and radiant, she had never been hurt by a boy before. It wasn't fair.

I opened my eyes as the lock clicked, anger swirling red and hazily in my brain. _It wasn't fair. _

"Hi," Greyson came in a little breathlessly. "Sorry I'm so late, I got hung up at the studio. Where's Ab?"

"In bed," I said shortly. "She wanted you to give her a goodnight kiss and hug."

"On it," Greyson slipped off his Converse and went to Abby's room.

"Don't wake her up."

He opened the door and I heard him whispering to the sleeping child, and I felt it in my heart when he gave her a kiss. Then he left, closing the door gently.

"So what's up?" he grinned falling next to me on the couch and crossing his legs.

I didn't reply, just turned away. He sighed.

"Baby, you're mad."

"Yeah, a little."

"Why?"

"Greyson," I turned to him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Two hours late and not even a call?"

"I told you I was in the studio," he said a little impatiently. "You know I can't have my phone in their…Why are you acting like my mom?"

"I'm not," I argued. "I just think it's pretty rude of you to do that! To be a jerk to me is one thing, but Abby? What did she ever do to you?"

"Excuse me?" Greyson's eyes flared. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you have no right to call me names."

"Yeah, I do," I said. "You hurt Abby."

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "If I knew it would matter so much I wouldn't have stayed."

"Oh, so you had a choice?" I stood up, and so did he.

"Well kind of," he said. "But like I said, I didn't think it would bother you this much."

"You have no idea a-about anything, do you?" I yelled, angry tears filling my eyes. He meant the world to me and didn't even realize. When he was late, I worried like crazy. It hurt me to be away from him, but he didn't even seem to care.

"I guess not!" he shouted back. "But I should've known you'd be mad! You're so on edge lately!"

"This isn't about me," I cried. "It's about Abby, the little girl in there who waited up for you. I know what it's like to be hurt by guys, I've felt the pain and I'm used to it! She's not!"

"Oh don't give me that," Greyson rolled his eyes. "I'm nothing like any of your exes."

"You say that," I said shakily. "But I'm starting to wonder."

"Me too," he said, his face set. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm…I'm starting to see why things between you and them worked out the way they did. I'm starting to see what they meant about you."

I gasped, feeling the sharpest knife of all digging into my heart. One of the tears finally fell and landed on the floor, and the house was so quiet I swear you could hear it drip. Greyson seemed to realize what he did, and his eyes widened.

"I-"

"Get out," I said harshly.

He looked taken aback.

"Wh-what?"

"Get out!" I screamed. "Get out! I don't need this from you, and I'm not taking it! This is done, Greyson. We're done."

He stepped forward, reaching out to me with tender eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"OUT!" I screeched, and I saw his eyes fill with tears. He turned away and ran out of my house. I fell against the couch, sobbing. Greyson never did anything to me like this, he never hurt me. But this was probably the worst pain I'd ever felt.

I couldn't deal with it, and I longed for sleep to come and take over. This was why people took drugs or cut themselves, I thought numbly. This kind of pain wasn't cope able. I realized it.

I let my tears fall, realizing the mistakes I had just made. Greyson never tried to hurt me, but this was the worst pain of all. It was simply because he never let me down, and he had. But the solution wasn't shutting him out, like I had all my other exes. It was opening up even more, communicating to solve the problem.

I sat up and ran to the door. It wasn't too late, I could still get him. I opened it and ran towards him, as I called out to him. He was standing in the dark and in the rain, on his phone no doubt calling a car.

"Greyson!" I called. He looked at me, and hung up his phone.

"I'm sorry," he said, and his eyes were red-rimmed and teary. His cheeks were bright and puffy. He was soaked through to the bone in rain water. I knew I didn't look any better.

"No, I'm sorry," I threw myself into his arms, and he caught me like he always did. He held me close to him, and kissed me on the forehead, then cried softly into my hair.

"I shouldn't have said that," he whimpered. "It was wrong, and it hurt me too. I never meant to hurt you, I should've come home. I am so, so, so sorry. If you don't forgive me, I understand."

"I do," I said into his chest. I breathed in his sweet, Greyson-y smell and loved the feeling of him all around me. "Do you forgive me?"

He nodded and held me tighter.

"I didn't mean to freak out," I whispered, tears still flooding down my damp face and into Greyson's shirt. "I didn't mean to-''

"I know," he mumbled back, rocking me back and forth. "You don't need to say it."

I pulled away a little bit and looked up at Greyson. He took my face in his hands and brushed my wet hair out of my eyes as a clap of thunder sounded.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely. I nodded.

"I love you more."

**Note: Sorry that kinda sucked and sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope you'll all forgive me, I've been going through some stuff lately and I couldn't write for the longest time cuz Im weird haha but Imma try and update more often! So review, 143!**


End file.
